Perfect Days
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Era para ser apenas algo físico, não era para envolver sentimentos mas eles deviam saber que nunca poderiam acrescentar algo a mais na amizade deles sem muda-la totalmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).**

**Capítulo Um**

Éramos amigos há muito tempo, nos conhecíamos desde onze anos, época que ambos entramos em Hogwarts. Ficamos amigos depois do acidente com o trasgo e desde então nós três somos inseparáveis. Mas de um tempo para cá, basicamente desde que Rony começou a sair com Lilá, eu e Hermione ficamos mais próximas – não que não fossemos antes -, mas como posso dizer? Bom, ficamos mais próximos de um jeito mais romântico. Comecei a olhar para ela e perceber que Hermione era uma garota fascinante, ficava observando cada movimento dela, como ela colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha quando estava lendo e ele caia em seus olhos, como mordia os lábios quando estava nervosa ou concentrada em algo e até mesmo como franzia o cenho quando estava pensando. Eu não queria dizer a ela nada sobre isso até que o assunto meio que entrou sorrateiramente e fomos obrigados a discuti-lo.

- Vamos Harry me diga – implorou a morena.

- O quê? – perguntei fingindo inocência.

Ela me fitou perigosamente – Não brinque comigo, Potter.

Sorri - Não estou brincando Mione.

- Anda me diz. - pediu de um jeito que provavelmente até Voldemort cederia.

- Mas por que quer saber sobre isso? - indaguei com certo receio.

- Sou sua melhor amiga tenho que saber quem é ela, pra dizer se realmente boa para você... - ela ia falando então resolvi falar de uma vez.

- Você. - ela parou de falar e me fitou com um olhar interrogativo.

- O quê? - pude ver que ela estava confusa.

- Você é a garota - sorri - Está aprovada?

Ela me fitava boquiaberta e não falou nada por alguns minutos o que me deixou receoso.

- Ah... Você não está brincando certo?

Balancei a cabeça que não - Então a garota está aprovada?

Ela sorriu - Está.

Eu retribuo o sorriso e a puxei para mais perto a beijando com certa suavidade, mas depois de um tempo apenas se beijando assim acabamos aumentando a intensidade então só no separamos quando o ar, ou melhor, a falta dele se tornou um problema.

Encostei minha testa na dela e fiquei observando enquanto a respiração dele - que estava ofegante - voltava ao normal.

- Merlim - disse depois de um tempo - Você beija maravilhosamente bem.

Hermione sorriu encabulada - Faço das suas palavras as minhas.

Nos olhamos e voltamos a nos beijar.

**-PD-**

Estava fazendo três meses que nós estávamos ficando, era basicamente uma amizade colorida. Só que nisso tudo tinha um pequeno problema fazia uma semana que não nos beijávamos e evitávamos se tocar por causa de termos quase feito amor duas vezes.

Eu não ligaria de ter consumido o ato, mas Hermione estava meio receosa então eu disse que tentaria não beijá-la ou tocá-la por um tempo, mas isso estava me deixando louco.

Então estávamos na sala do nosso apartamento, eu sentado e ela estava com a cabeça em meu colo. Ficávamos assim por horas se deixassem.

Foi então que ela levantou me deixando um pouco surpreso sentou-se em meu colo.

A fitei surpreso – O que está fazendo?

Ela me olhou foi então que vi, seus olhos estavam de um marrom escuro de desejo e sua boca tinha um sorriso sexy o que me fez estremecer. – Você disse que queria fazer amor comigo há alguns dias...

- Eu não falei... – minha voz estava falhando e minha respiração estava ofegante com Hermione se remexendo daquele jeito em meu colo.

- Não disse, mas mostrou muito bem – sorriu maliciosa enquanto continuava fazendo movimentos lentos em meu colo. Merlim eu iria enlouquecer se ela continuasse.

- Mi... – soltei um gemido abafado – Pelo... Amor de... Morgana. – implorei enquanto ela continuava no mesmo ritmo e beijava meu pescoço, e mordia.

- Não irei parar. – sibilou com a voz rouca e senti suas mãos puxando minha blusa pra cima a tirando.

Suas mãos pequenas e macias arranhavam de leve meu tórax enquanto aumentava as investidas de seu quadril contra o meu. A puxei mais para mim fazendo-a sentir minha excitação mesmo por cima da calça. Ela gemeu baixo o que me deixou comprazida.

Deus, essa mulher queria me deixar louco?

Trouxe seu quadril novamente de encontro ao meu a fazendo ofegar, minhas mãos passaram por cima de sua blusa e arranquei de uma vez. Ela sorriu para mim de um jeito que me deixou atordoado.

Sorri de volta e comecei a passar as mãos pelo seu corpo enquanto ela continuava a beijar meu pescoço e depois subia para o queixo enfim chegando a minha boca que já estava sedenta pela dela.

Minhas mãos percorreram seu colo e chegaram até os seios que estavam tampados pelo sutiã. Arranquei com certo desespero a fazendo rir. Continuava explorando seu corpo e ela fazia o mesmo com o meu, nossas caricias se limitavam pela parte de cima por enquanto, eu massageava seus seios devagar e sensualmente e ela gemia baixo com as minhas caricias.

Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto uma de minhas mãos escorregava sorrateiramente até sua coxa e apertava de leve ela mordeu meu lábio e suas mãos agora estavam em minhas costas arranhando de leve. Ela me olhou sapeca e escorregou sua mão até a minha calça a desabotoando. Eu sorri com a carinha que ela fazia enquanto trabalhava em abrir a minha peça que a estava estorvando em demasia, parecia uma garotinha que estava pegando um biscoito do pote antes da hora do almoço.

– Pensei que fosse uma mulher mais recatada. – Brinquei

Ela enfim conseguira desabotoar e agora sua mão apenas passava de leve pelo meu membro que estava coberto pela boxer. – Eu continuo sendo, você que me faz ficar assim. – comecei a apertar sua coxa mais forte conforme ela intensificava o carinho em meu membro.

- Hermione... – murmurei – Acho que devemos terminar isso em outro lugar.

Levantei-me com ela ainda em meu colo e fomos para o quarto, sabia que dessa vez seria muito diferente das outras vezes.

**-PD-**

Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que nosso relacionamento tinha mudado pra algo mais físico que antes e isso me preocupava porque de minha parte eu sei que não vai ser mais nada, além disso, mas a Hermione é uma garota e normalmente elas se envolvem mais do que fisicamente. Mulheres são emocionais e sabia que se Hermione levasse nosso "relacionamento" para esse lado seria o fim da nossa amizade.

E não era isso que eu queria, porque por mais que eu a deseje, a nossa amizade vem em primeiro lugar sempre.

**-PD-**

Ela chegou a meu apartamento um pouco agitada depois de dois dias inteiros sem atender minhas ligações, responder minhas mensagens e afins. Quando a abracei assim que ela entrou senti como se estivesse seguro, era uma sensação que tinha desaparecido quando ela "sumiu" os dois dias e agora parecia estar revigorada. Ficamos naquele abraço apertado por um tempo até ela separar-se de mim só um pouco para beijar meus lábios.

Aquele beijo tinha gosto de saudade, assim como o abraço.

Quando enfim quebramos o beijo ela se afastou de mim e sentou-se ao sofá – Precisamos conversar.

Eu sabia que precisávamos mesmo, pois eu também tinha algo para discutir com ela. – Claro. – concordei e sentei ao seu lado.

Ela respirou fundo, olhou para mim e pegou em minha mão – Nossa relação nesses cinco meses mudou bastante... – concordei com a cabeça enquanto terminava de ouvi-la – Eu gostei muito da nossa relação ter mudado. – comecei a sentir um pouco de medo de ela falar que queria algo mais, mas não disse nada, apenas a ouvi – Mas acho que essa relação pode mudar se continuar assim, então... – meu corpo ficou tenso e sentia um grande medo agora – Acho que devemos ser somente amigos Harry.

Soltei a respiração e meu corpo relaxou era só aquilo. Vi que ela esperava minha resposta ansiosa e então entrelacei minha outra mão a dela e olhei em seus lindos olhos castanhos. – Eu também acho melhor, Herms.

Ela respirou aliviada – Desculpe por sumir, é que precisava pensar sobre isso... – eu balancei a cabeça e sorri mostrando que estava tudo bem.

- Mas não faça mais isso – pedi – Fiquei preocupado por você não ter voltado para a casa.

- Fiquei na casa da Gina. – disse passando a mão em meu rosto – Não precisava se preocupar.

- Eu me preocupo com você sempre Hermione – sorri colocando minha mão por cima da dela que ainda repousava em meu rosto.

Ela sorriu. Eu amava aquele sorriso, era como se ela estivesse tímida, ou sem jeito a deixava adorável.

Eu na verdade eu adorava tudo na Hermione desde o jeito que ela franzia o cenho quando estava concentrada até como ela ficava vermelha quando eu dispensava algum comentário malicioso para ela.

Ficamos sentados assim conversando por horas.

**-PD-**

Estava em mais uma das festas maçantes de Gina. Ainda me pergunto por que ela me convida para essas coisas, eu odiava festas e ainda mais as da minha amiga ruiva, eram cansativas e estressantes pelo simples fato de que depois que ela começou a trabalhar profeta diário havia conhecido somente pessoas mesquinhas que eu odiava. De cinco em cinco segundos olhava para a porta de entrada para ver se minha melhor havia chegado, mas nada dela.

Quando finalmente minha melhor amiga chegou senti meu coração dar um pulo no peito, ela estava linda com um vestido vermelho que marcava suas belas curvas, nesse momento foi que minha mente traidora trouxe imagens de Hermione na cama. Merda, não poderia ficar excitado logo ali.

Continuei a fitando e ao mesmo tempo tentando com todas as minhas forças tirar aqueles pensamentos luxuriosos com minha amiga na cama de minha mente.

Ela cumprimentou Gina e depois vi seus olhos passearem pela casa da ruiva a minha procura, quando ela enfim me avistou abriu um sorriso e andou um pouco mais depressa. Eu me levantei e abri os braços para abraçá-la assim que ela chegou mais perto jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu apertei-a contra mim.

Era ótimo sentir seu corpo mais uma vez apertado contra o meu, mais também perigoso porque minha mente mais uma vez me traiu trazendo lembranças de nós dois juntos.

- Qual é – gritou Gina do outro lado vendo nosso abraço de minutos – Vocês se viram hoje de manhã e tão ai agarrados como se não tivessem se visto há anos.

A fuzilei com os olhos enquanto Hermione se afastava um pouco de mim para me olhar – Senti saudades.

Eu sorri – Eu também não via hora de você chegar.

Ela riu e me deu um soco no ombro – Mentiroso descarado só queria que eu chegasse logo pra você não ter que aguentar esses... Como você diz mesmo? – antes que eu a respondesse ela mesma o fez – Mesquinhos.

Eu ri – É claro que não, eu senti sua falta também. – sorri de um jeito que a fazia derreter.

- Seu bobo. – sorriu e voltou a me abraçar forte.

Ficamos assim e depois fomos para um canto conversar nem percebi que estávamos sendo vigiado o tempo todo.

**-PD-**

Quando Hermione saiu para tomar uma bebida notei Luna e Gina aproximarem de mim, coisa boa não viria.

- Olá – cumprimentei ambas com um sorriso. – Podem dizer.

Elas me olharam com receio e então Gina resolveu falar – Você e a Herms estão juntos?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e Gina me olhou incrédula – Mentira! – praticamente gritou e a olhei apreensivo – Sério, vocês estão a semanas se portando como se fossem um casal, abraços, mãos dadas, brincadeiras e até sorrisos e olhares estranhos – a fitei incrédulo, por acaso ela estava nos vigiando? –Estava nos vigiando? – ela corou e não respondeu.

Luna resolveu então dizer algo para salva-la – Harry, todos nós percebemos isso.

- Isso...?

- De vocês se tratarem como namorados – explicou Luna.

Eu me calei. Não havia o que falar.

A minha amiga loira olhou para Gina como se pedisse para ela se retirar, ela retribuiu o olhar incrédula com o pedido. Mais Luna estava irredutível e continuou a olhando até ela finalmente nos dar licença, não sem antes revirar os olhos.

Ela olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém estava por perto para escutar e me puxou mais para o canto para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

- Certo, eu sei que mesmo você omitindo vocês tiveram algo – disse de maneira calma como sempre – E sei também que agora vocês não têm mais nada, por medo de perderem a amizade especial um do outro. – eu ia protestar mais ela impediu com um gesto.

- Ouça, há uma fina linha entre o amor e a amizade e sinto muito mais vocês a arrebentaram faz muito tempo – ela explicou – E sinceramente se fosse vocês assumiriam logo que se amam. – eu a olhei como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça nela. A ideia era absurda.

- Mais que raios...? – fui até onde consegui formular a pergunta, pois ela me impediu de continuar.

- Não me olhe assim – falou balançando a cabeça e continuou a falar – Mas como nada é fácil para Harry Potter e Hermione Granger e vocês dois são dois cabeças duras, orgulhosos e cegos. – eu já ia reclamar por ela estar nos insultando mais a mesma não deixou – Vocês não vão enxergar o sentimento e então ficaram nesse impasse.

- Luna, não sei o que aconteceu e muito menos que tipo de animais, insetos que seja, exóticos andam entrando em sua cabeça e bagunçando sua mente – "Zomzobolos" replicou seca enquanto eu continuava –Mais essa ideia é absurda.

Ela deu de ombros – Só não chore por aí quando a perder.

Eu balancei a cabeça e Luna veio em minha direção dar um beijo em meu rosto antes de voltar para sua amiga foi quando avistei Hermione nos olhando como se fosse matar alguém. Esse alguém no caso era Luna.

- Herms... – seus olhos crispavam de raiva.

**-PD-**

N/A: Olá então essa fanfic é curta tem apenas 3 capítulos espero que gostem, beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos). Capítulo Dois

- Desculpe não queria atrapalhar podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo – ela ia sair mais antes eu segurei seu braço a impedindo – O que?

- Não é o que está pensando. – Hermione endureceu mais o olhar e Luna revirou os olhos. Acho que não foi à frase certa a se dizer.

- Ah não? O que eu pensei então? – mulheres porque complicam tudo?

- Hermione, eu só iria dar um beijo no rosto dele – explicou – Não pense que quero algo com o Harry.

- Quem disse que eu pensei? – indagou na defensiva.

Luna balançou a cabeça e saiu com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Posso explicar? – ela cruzou os braços esperando.

Disse tudo o que eu e Luna conversamos e mesmo assim sua expressão continuava zangada.

- Entendi, mais porque vocês precisaram chegar tão perto para se falar? Por acaso estavam ambos surdos? Ou foram afetados por algum daqueles negócios estranhos que Luna vive falando? – foi então que percebi. Ela estava com ciúmes.

Sorri internamente, pois sabia que se o fizesse por fora ela iria no mínimo lançar uma maldição imperdoável em mim.

- Não estou interessado em Luna, Herms – disse sério.

Ela me olhou em duvida – Estou interessado em outra garota.

- Ah é? Posso saber quem é a garota? - indagou com a voz carregada de raiva.

- Você. – sorri

Percebi que sua postura relaxou um pouco, e sua expressão suavizou, mas ainda se esforçava para não demonstrar que havia derretido com minha resposta sábia.

- Não acredito em você – falou depois de algum tempo calada lutando bravamente contra as emoções que tentava esconder de mim.

Eu a conhecia bem demais, sabia quando ela tenta omitir algo, mas dessa vez não sabia o que poderia ser.

- Vou ter que provar então? – indaguei maroto aproximando-me dela.

- Palavras não são suficientes para mim. - comentou dando um passo em minha direção – Agora atitudes... – ela não pode terminar, pois a puxei para mim num abraço possessivo e pousei meus lábios nos dela.

Sentia falta daquele ardor dela quando me beijava, dos lábios dela sobre os meus, as mãos que percorriam meu torso enquanto nos beijávamos.

Eu era deveras famoso, e algumas mulheres vinham atrás de mim por causa de minha fama, mas eu particularmente nunca dei a mínima para isso. E mesmo assim de algumas mulheres com quem já havia dormido, nenhuma mexia comigo como Hermione fazia.

Nunca havia desejado nenhuma como a desejava, e muito menos sentido meu coração acelerar por nenhuma garota a não ser ela.

E isso eu sabia que era perigoso tínhamos que parar com aquilo antes de tudo piorasse, eu tinha noção que podia ama-la facilmente, e isso de certo jeito me deixava apavorado.

Eu tinha que me afastar dela e parar tudo antes que fosse tarde demais, mas quando me separei dela e olhei-a com os lábios vermelhos e inchados por meus beijos e depois encontrei seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo que só nós sentíamos um pelo outro, qualquer racionalidade tinha ido embora como água.

Voltei a beijá-la com mais fúria que antes, e sabia que não podia esperar até chegar a casa tinha que possuí-la ali e também tinha certeza que só ali não seria suficiente para tanto desejo.

**-PD-**

Era a primeira vez em semanas que conseguia ter uma noite boa de sono, pois desde que eu e Hermione resolvemos colocar um fim na nossa "amizade com benefícios" não conseguia dormir acostumado a acordar todos os dias com ela ao meu lado.

Naquela manhã depois do nosso arroubo de paixão da noite anterior senti ela se mexer suavemente e então soube que acordara, só não imaginava que ela iria saltar da minha cama e sair correndo dizendo que estava atrasada. Fora deveras estranho.

Depois do episodio daquela manhã tomei um longo banho frio ainda estava um pouco excitado com a noite passada e então fui trabalhar na esperança de encontra-la e perguntar o que acontecera, mas ela me evitara todo o tempo.

**-PD-**

Um mês, três dias, quatros horas e sete minutos é exatamente o tempo que estou sem falar com ela, minha melhor amiga, confidente, meu porto seguro. Sentia falta das horas que passávamos juntos conversando, confidenciando nossos maiores segredos, ou apenas deitados um do lado do outro abraçado, sentia falta da sua voz, do seu sorriso que se iluminava quando nos falávamos, de seus abraços possessivos comigo.

Sentia a falta dela a cada minuto do meu dia.

Todos os dias chegava em casa com esperança de vê-la me esperando sentada com um livros nas mãos e aquele sorriso no rosto que me aquecia por dentro, mas como sempre nada, tudo estava deserto e apagado, deveria saber que ela chegaria sempre antes ou depois de mim para não me ver.

Mas aquele dia particularmente foi diferente ela chegou no horário que saberia que eu ainda estava acordado. Escutei barulho de chaves e a porta fechando sai da cozinha e me deparei com ela parada me fitando de um jeito que não soube definir.

Ficamos por minutos nos olhando sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Dei um passo em sua direção pensando que ela se afastaria mais Hermione ficou exatamente no mesmo lugar parado ainda me fitando, vi sua boca abrir uma ou duas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu delas.

Resolvi caminhar em sua direção cautelosamente com medo que ela se afastasse, mas ela não o fez. Apenas ficou parada me esperando chegar perto o suficiente para puxa-la para meus braços e abraça-la.

Ouvi um suspiro escapar de seus lábios e senti seus braços contornarem meu pescoço e me apertar mais contra si.

Suspirei, sentia saudades dela e do cheiro que emanava de seu corpo. Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos aspirando o cheiro de seus cabelos castanhos, Merlim quanto tempo fazia que nós não nos abraçávamos mesmo? Décadas? Milênios? Para mim parecia que sim.

Hermione se afastou um pouco e olhou em meus olhos antes de sussurrar: - Precisamos conversar.

Balancei a cabeça que sim e se afastamos completamente, tive que me conter para não dizer que sentia sua falta.

Sentamos no sofá afastados um do outro e esperei até Hermione dizer algo que me tirou o chão.

- Estou namorando.

Não me lembro de muita coisa que aconteceu depois dessa revelação apenas que ela disse mais algumas coisas e depois se retirou e eu permaneci ali sentado ainda digerindo aquela historia toda.

Por que aquilo me afetava tanto? Não tínhamos nada. Éramos apenas amigos, então se era só aquilo mesmo por que eu senti que estavam arrancando meu coração quando recebi tal noticia? Por que deveria me importar com quem ela namora? E também por que doía tanto ao pensar em alguém a beijando e a tocando do jeito que eu fazia... Olhei para o relógio que marcava 1 A.M não sabia que era tão tarde, levantei do sofá e me dirigi ao meu quarto precisava tentar dormir pelo menos um pouco.

**-PD-**

Cheguei ao ministério atrasado devido à noite mal dormida. Entrei em minha sala e joguei-me em minha cadeira, meu corpo dolorido, minha vista e mente cansada. Deuses, não podia ficar desse jeito, tinha que me acostumar com o fato de tê-la perdido... Perdido? De repente um estranho temor conta de meu corpo será que fora isso mesmo que aconteceu?

Devia estar ficando louco.

Passei as mãos no meu rosto cansado respirando fundo e me encostando a cadeira e fechando os olhos por uns segundos antes de a porta abrir subitamente.

Olhei para a ruiva que estava parada me olhando com um jeito deveras estanho e indaguei:

- O que eu fiz dessa vez Gina?

Ela abriu os olhos espantados – Você? Nada!

A olhei desconfiado – Sei...

A ruiva revirou os olhos – Oh, certo eu vi.. – ela pigarreou e sua voz ficou mais baixa – Você e a Hermione transando...

Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva quando ouvi tais palavras saindo da boca de Gina.

- Alguém mais viu Gina? – Indaguei, pedindo a Merlim para ninguém ter visto nada além claro dela.

- Acho que não – disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim _acha_ que não? – Passei as mãos em meus cabelos desesperado se alguém mais tivesse visto...

- Por que raio está preocupado com isso? – indagou - Como se ninguém soubesse que vocês andavam fazendo essas coisas...

- E também ambos são maiores de idade e sabem com quem dormem não é mesmo Gina? – disse Luna sorrindo para mim na porta que agora estava mais aberta.

- Sabe é feio escutar atrás da porta. – replicou Gina.

- Não estava escutando apenas vim falar com o Harry e ouvi sem querer – antes que Gina falasse mais alguma coisa ela completou – E não é como se eu também não soubesse do pequeno incidente não é mesmo?

Notei o rosto de Gina ganhar cor rapidamente.

- Pelo amor de Morgana você contou a Luna? – indaguei irritado.

Ela me olhou sarcástica – Ninguém é mais criança aqui e não pensei que se importasse com isso já que estavam num lugar publico fazendo aquilo tipo de coisa.

- Você não consegue manter a boca fechada uma única vez na vida? – juro que às vezes ela me irritava em demasia.

- Claro que consigo – gritou irritada.

- Ei vocês dois não conseguem parar um segundo de discutir? – interrompeu Luna.

- Só, por favor, me diga que não contou para mais ninguém – massageei a têmpora com dois dedos tentando aliviar a pequena dor de cabeça que começava a ter.

- Fique despreocupado Harry – Luna respondeu – Ela não contou.

Suspirei aliviado – Menos mal.

- Será que posso falar com ele por uns minutos Gi? – Luna perguntou voltando-se para a amiga.

Ela deu de ombros saindo da sala, não sem antes murmurar "Só pelo amor de Morgana se forem fazer algo que não devem tranquem a maldita porta". Luna revirou os olhos com tal comentário e eu sorri amarelo.

Assim que Luna verificou que Gina realmente tinha saído murmurou "abafiatto" e trancou a porta.

- Por acaso não está seguindo as recomendações da Gina esta? – perguntei zombeteiro – Por que sabe você é uma pessoa incrível, mas meu coração pertence à outra.

- É eu sei, pertence à Hermione a qual você deixou escapar por acaso. – Às vezes Luna machucava com suas palavras diretas.

- É por acaso só agora eu descobri isso. – falei com pesar.

**-PD-**

N/A: Está ai mais um capítulo espero que gostem :* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos). Capítulo Três

**Pov Hermione**

Minha cabeça parecia rodar com tantas informações, não conseguia me concentrar na enorme pilha de documentos que tinha para analisar. Porque infelizmente Harry Potter não saia de minha cabeça, ou melhor, nossa conversa do dia anterior.

Merlim tinha que parar de pensar nele eu tinha namorado que gostava de mim, não podia ficar imaginando como seria se ainda tivesse com Harry.

Escutei batidas na porta e endireitei a cabeça que estava levemente tombada para o lado murmurando um "entre".

Vi a cabeça de Luna se materializar na porta e senti meu sangue ferver um pouco, lembrando-se daquela cena nada agradável que havia encontrado os dois há meses atrás, eu de um modo estranho sabia que Luna sentia-se atraída por ele do mesmo modo que sabia que ele também se sentia, e foi com esses pensamentos que um grande temor tomou conta de mim, e se eles se envolvessem? E se eles começassem a namorar? Ou casassem?

"e se" pare com isso Hermione você vai ficar louca se começar com eles – eu mesma me repreendi.

Balancei a cabeça para dispersar tais pensamentos e voltei minha atenção a Luna que já havia sentado a minha frente.

- Olá Luna, o que veio fazer em minha humilde sala? – tentei juro que tentei não ser sarcástica.

- Já contou a ele não é? – indagou, ignorando meu comentário.

- Contei.

- Mas não ocorreu como você queria não é mesmo? – a olhei por um momento tentando enxergar se havia algum traço de ironia.

- Não sei do que está falando – desconversei. Mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha sido irônica minha vida não interessava a ela.

- Hermione – ela riu sem humor – Não se faça de tola, porque você não é isso.

Eu respirei fundo, Deuses ela me irritava profundamente.

Abri a boca algumas vezes mais não sabia o que dizer. Eu poderia me abrir com ela, mais então se o fizesse estaria passando por cima do meu orgulho.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até Luna quebrá-lo – Você vai ficar mesmo com alguém que não gosta, Hermione? – perguntou Luna.

- Ele gosta de mim! – exclamei.

- Isso é suficiente? – antes que eu a respondesse ela mesma o fez – Não, não é! E sabe o por quê? – balancei a cabeça em negativa – Porque você não o ama, apenas gosta da ideia de estar com ele.

- Eu vou fazer o que? Ficar a minha vida tida esperando ele se dar conta de um sentimento que nem existe? – explodi.

- Deuses! Você é cega? – exclamou desacreditada – Ele a ama.

- Não...

-Oh, cale-se – me interrompeu – Ele a ama, acredite.

Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo, como ele poderia me amar? Era algo surreal demais para que eu aceitasse tal fato. Balancei a cabeça mostrando que não acreditava então Luna voltou a falar.

- Quem faz de tudo para te ver feliz? Quem faria de tudo para estar ao seu lado?

Eu voltei a balançar a cabeça, mas dessa vez incrédula – Eu não sei por que está me empurrando para ele Luna.

- Hermione, entenda uma coisa. – murmurei um "ok" antes de ela voltar a falar – Eu posso muito bem ter uma atração pelo Harry, mas isso não significa que queira ter algo com ele. – explicou como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. – Principalmente quando ele só tem olhos para você.

Levantei-me e andei em direção a janela, olhando para fora onde o dia estava claro e mais com poucos raios de sol como sempre ficava aquela época do ano. – Eu não sei.

- O que mais você precisa para acreditar que ele a ama?

- Ouvir isso dele – disse me virando para encará-la.

**-PD-**

**Pov Harry**

Eu não iria insistir para ela ficar comigo, na verdade nem poderia. Ela já estava com outro e feliz.

Queria ter enxergado meus sentimentos por ela antes, quem sabe agora poderíamos estar juntos...

Eu ouvia sempre as pessoas dizendo que amar é querer ver a pessoa feliz mesmo que seja ao nosso lado, e bem descobri que isso é verdade depois que me apaixonei por ela, pois não importa o quanto eu a queira ao meu lado, se ela está feliz com ele eu vou ficar também apenas por ela.

Fui em direção ao corredor e parei quando avistei a porta do quarto de Hermione toquei a maçaneta da porta e ponderei alguns segundos antes de entrar de uma vez. Olhei em volta tudo tão meticulosamente arrumado, diversos livros em sua estante todos organizados pelo gênero, a cama bem feita e nenhuma roupa no chão. O cheiro de seu perfume ainda estava no ar do quarto como se ela tivesse acabado de sair do banho e o passado, imediatamente cenas de nós dois juntos passaram em minha mente deixando-me com uma enorme saudade dela, não somente da mulher que amo mais também de minha melhor amiga e confidente.

Sai de seu quarto com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas por meses. Por tanto tempo evitei enxergar o obvio e agora que Luna enfim havia aberto meus olhos parecia que todas as lágrimas que evitei por tanto tempo queriam sair de uma vez só.

Lutei bravamente contra elas, não queria que elas saíssem assim mais dessa vez era forte demais e enfim permiti que elas escorressem pelo meu rosto enquanto várias lembranças invadiam minha mente me fazendo chorar ainda mais.

Estava tão concentrado em derramar minhas lágrimas que nem percebi quando cheguei a minha cama e deitei, deixando a exaustão tomar conta de minha mente e meu corpo me levando diretamente para a terra de Morfeu.

**-PD-**

Acordei no meio da noite depois de algum pesadelo que não me recordava muito bem e olhei ao redor confuso até me lembrar que no meio do desespero de minhas lagrimas vim para meu quarto e deitei. Foi então que percebi a porta estava apenas um pouco aberta, e havia um cobertor em cima de mim, franzi o cenho um pouco confuso tentando me lembrar de que hora poderia ter feito isso, mais eu não havia feito porque eu nem ao menos estava conseguindo chegar ao meu quarto, então quem...? Claro, Hermione.

Aspirei fundo tentando sentir o perfume dela que me inebriava sempre o que sentia e sorri levemente fechando os olhos novamente.

**-PD-**

Escutei duas batidas conhecidas na porta de meu escritório que ficava no ministério da magia e disse um "entre" sem ao menos levantar a cabeça do papel que eu estava analisando.

- Olá Harry – cumprimentou-me Gina.

- Gin – retribui o cumprimento ainda olhando para o papel.

- Vai fazer algo hoje à noite? – perguntou direta, era uma das coisas que admirava nela, sempre direta sem rodeios.

Tirei os olhos do documento e a olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha - Estou perguntando por que irei dar uma festa, não porque quero sair com você.

- Acho que não – respondi dando de ombros – E qual é o mau em sair comigo? – indaguei zombeteiro.

- Simples, você é da Herms – a olhei sem expressão alguma no rosto.

- Não acho que seja verdade isso – comentei – E se não sabe ela tem alguém já.

- Grande coisa – disse minha amiga ruiva revirando os olhos – Ela nem gosta dele.

- Não teria tanta certeza disso se fosse você afinal ela está com ele – Gina me olhou como se outra cabeça tivesse nascido em mim.

- Harry, eles nem dormiram juntos ainda. – engasguei com minha própria saliva quando ouvi tal coisa, eu nem queria saber daquilo. – Você acha que se ela gostasse dele de verdade não teria já transado com ele? – indagou ignorando completamente meu ataque de tosse. Merlim eu não queria mesmo saber daquilo, mais Gina parecia não ligar a mínima para isso.

- C-como você sabe? – perguntei depois de me recuperar.

- Tenho minhas fontes – respondeu misteriosa – Não me olhe assim, não irei contar.

Respirei fundo e voltei a fitar os documentos.

- Agora apenas apareça lá por volta das 7 P.M, está bem?

Fiz um gesto vago com a mão e ouvi a porta se fechar. Agora estava sozinho em silêncio apenas com meus pensamentos tumultuados e confusos.

A festa até que estava animada, a maioria das festas delas era na verdade, mas não para mim. Eu nunca fui muito fã delas, mais sempre ia para não deixar Gina e Luna chateadas, só que quando comparecia sempre fingia que estava gostando claro, mas não dessa vez.

Não conseguia nem esboçar um pequeno sorriso, a única coisa que queria era ficar deitado em minha cama sem fazer nada, mas como sempre estava ali iria ficar mais um pouco para elas não se chatearem apesar de que duvido que Luna se chateie com tal coisa.

Fiquei em um canto sentado em uma das cadeiras que tinha lá de costas para a porta com um copo de refrigerante na mão, meus pensamentos ora ou outra iam de encontro a Hermione e imaginava se ela viria à festa, meu coração fazia algumas coisas estranhas dentro do peito quando pensava nisso ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um pequeno temor de ela vim com seu novo _namoradinho._

Não estava prestando atenção em nada que aconteciam ali meus pensamentos estava tirando qualquer foco do que acontecia no local. Senti um puxão em meu casaco e olhei para cima e avistei Hermione seus olhos estavam cansados e o rosto um pouco pálido, levantei-me depressa e abracei com força. – O que está fazendo aqui? – indaguei ainda abraçado a ela como se nunca mais fosse a ver na vida.

- Vim conversar com você. – respondeu com a voz um pouco abafada por estar com o rosto enterrado contra meu peito.

Olhei em volta esperando o namorado dela aparecer e nos tirar daquele momento que eu tanto sentia falta, mas não tinha ninguém por perto.

- S-seu – pigarreei tentando fazer minha voz voltar – Seu namorado, não veio?

- Não... - murmurou ela agarrando minha camisa com força – Eu senti sua falta...

- Eu também – disse a puxando mais para perto de mim colando nossos corpos.

- Eu terminei meu namoro... – comentou se soltando um pouco do meu abraço.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam nesse momento – Por quê?

- Eu não... Gostava muito dele – falou receosa.

Eu a soltei de vez e passei as mãos nos cabelos – Mais gostou um pouco?

- Não!

- Então...

Ela me cortou – Harry, por favor, pode parar de falar por um segundo? – balancei a cabeça que sim – Eu não estou aqui para falar de meu namoro mais sim para falar de nós.

- Nós?

- É, eu e você.

Calei-me sem saber o que dizer enquanto Hermione esperava impacientemente alguma palavra minha, mais meu cérebro parecia ter entrado em pane, pois não articulava nenhuma frase que não fosse sem sentido.

Ela bufou e então voltou a falar:

- Estou farta dessa situação, Harry – exclamou – Estamos nos evitando desde daquele dia, até quando vamos continuar com isso?

Eu a olhei perplexo, minha mente voltando a funcionar – Você me evitou depois daquela nossa ultima noite, Hermione.

- Eu... – começou, mas eu não a deixei terminar.

- Não – disse a fazendo fechar a boca – Eu tentei ir atrás, mas você fazia um bom trabalho ao me evitar.

- Me desculpe – pediu – Mas eu estava com medo do que estava sentindo por você. – explicou.

Andei até ela quebrando qualquer espaço que havia entrenós dois – O que sentes Herms?

- Falta de ar quando chega muito perto de mim – "como agora" eu sussurrei, ela apenas assentiu – Meu coração acelera e fico com uma vontade imensa de lhe abraçar e beijar.

- E por que não o faz?

- Medo... – sussurrou.

- Do que? – indaguei também sussurrando com minha testa quase grudada a dela.

- De lhe amar mais...

- Então já me amas? – perguntei sentindo meu coração explodir de alegria.

- Sempre o amei, só não havia percebido antes – confessou.

- Parece que é recíproco.

Seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso que me deixava com vontade de sorrir ainda mais – É?

- Sempre te amei, Mione. – Confessei dessa vez sem medo.

- Também acho que sempre o amei Harry Potter.

Estendi as mãos para ela que aceitou imediatamente. – Acho que está na hora.

- Do que? – indagou curiosa.

- De anunciarmos nosso casamento a todos lá fora – seu rosto mais uma vez iluminou-se com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava, e saímos para enfim fazermos o que tínhamos que ter feito faz tempo.

FIM

N/A: não sei se alguém lê essa fanfic, enfim eis o fim espero que tenham gostado, e desculpem pela demora .


End file.
